Comédie, Gêne et Explications
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Seeley Booth a mal au dos. Temperance Brennan lui replace généreusement les vertébres mais le bloque malheureusement. Payton Perotta est conviée auprès du Jeffersonian pour remplacer Seeley Booth. L'affaire se clôt. La nuit tombe...


**Titre:** Comédie, Gêne et Explications.  
**Fandom:** _Bones_.  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la Fox Broadcasting Company. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Payton Perotta, Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan.  
**Pairing:** Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan.  
**Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'une consommation importante d'alcool.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 4096.  
**Résumé:** Seeley Booth a mal au dos. Temperance Brennan lui replace généreusement les vertèbres mais le bloque malheureusement. Payton Perotta est conviée auprès du Jeffersonian Institute pour remplacer Seeley Booth. L'affaire se clôt. La nuit tombe...

* * *

_ Oh—euh—je…, bégaya Payton Perotta. C'est que la porte est ouverte...  
**_** C'est ouvert, répondit Temperance Brennan. J'ai fini, j'allais partir.  
**_** Oh non non non. J'ai amené du chili maison mais euh—je vais le laisser là et vous pouvez—euh…

Elle tourna les yeux vers Booth.

_ Ça va bien?  
_ Il va bien.  
**_** À vrai dire, j'ai peur de bouger, dit-il d'une voix inquiète.  
**_** Il va bien. S'il vous plaît, restez.  
**_** Non, non. Je ne peux vraiment—vraiment pas donc vous—vous restez.  
**_**Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas.

Payton est visiblement très gênée par la situation. Elle sourit à Seeley en signe de salutation et suivit Temperance vers la sortie.  
**  
_** Super! Maintenant personne ne reste?, grogna Seeley.

* * *

Payton était quelque peu gênée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre précédemment. Elle savait que Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan étaient très proches mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé qu'ils l'étaient à ce point. Elle trouvait que Seeley était un homme attirant mais, plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait l'impression que Temperance lui avait mis le grappin dessus et cela depuis bien longtemps. Quelque chose de fort unissait ces deux êtres. Ni elle, ni aucune autre personne en ce monde ne pouvaient changer ça. Il était clair qu'elle trouvait que c'était bien dommage mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus? Rien. Il fallait simplement qu'elle passe à autre chose. Après tout, il y avait des milliers d'hommes sur cette planète, elle allait bien finir par trouver chaussure à son pied. Elle voulut descendre par les escaliers pour éviter de reparler de la cocasse situation avec sa collègue éphémère mais cette dernière n'était pas de cet avis. Au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Temperance se retourna et se rendit compte que Payton s'était éloignée d'elle. Elle l'appela et lui proposa de monter avec elle. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la première marche de la cage d'escalier, Payton s'immobilisa, respira un grand coup et fit demi tour. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur sans un mot. Les portes se fermèrent lentement sur elle, laissant les deux femmes plonger dans un silence des plus lourds.

_Vous auriez pu rester, vous savez, dit Temperance.  
**_ **Je—j'avais—j'avais quelque chose à faire.  
**_** Vous apportez du chili maison à un collègue dans le but de repartir aussitôt? Excusez-moi mais je ne vous trouve pas très rationnelle.  
**_** C'est ça quand on ne possède qu'une licence.  
**_** Pardon?  
**_** Je fais allusion à ce que vous m'avez dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées. Comme quoi tous diplômes inférieurs au doctorat importait peu pour vous. Si je suis si peu rationnelle, c'est sans doute pour cela.  
**_** Je suis—je crois que je dois m'excuser.  
**_** Il n'y a pas de quoi.  
**_** Je ne suis pas très douée en psychologie. À vrai dire, je déteste ça mais peu importe. Si vous vous en rappelez c'est que, d'une certaine manière, j'ai dû vous vexer alors je m'en excuse. On peut dire que je ne suis pas tout à fait le genre de femme qui s'attache au genre humain.  
**_** Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser docteur Brennan. J'insiste. J—je vous comprends en quelque sorte. Vous êtes franche et vous dîtes ce que vous pensez. Je n'ai en rien été vexée par vos dires.

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre les deux femmes.

_ J'avoue m'être sentie un peu bête en face de vous, reprit Payton.  
_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.  
**_ **Oh si, vous voyez!

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment à l'intérieur de la cage de fer. Elles inspirèrent un grand coup et elles sortirent de manière synchronisée. Cet acte non prémédité leur arracha un sourire timide. Elles sortirent dehors, jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur automobile respective. Elles ne devaient pas se quitter maintenant au risque d'être atrocement gênées à chaque fois qu'elles se rencontreraient dans le futur. Elles prirent alors la décision de s'asseoir sous le porche. Temperance tourna les yeux vers Payton et fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne veux pas paraître insistante mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu—je ne sais même pas comment formuler ma question.  
**_** Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je me suis sentie bête en face de vous?  
**_** C'est exactement ça.  
**_** Suis-je obligée de répondre?  
**_** Et bien... Si vous souhaitez remplacer Booth à nouveau en cas d'accident, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous le fassiez histoire de développer un lien imaginaire et fragile entre nous.  
**_** Pitié, ne lui portez pas malheur.  
**_** Je ne crois pas au malheur. Ce n'est qu'une illusion populaire fondée...  
**_** Je crois que j'ai compris.

Payton croisa les bras comme pour se protéger d'une prochaine agression verbale.

_ Vous êtes une femme intelligente, Temperance, et vous n'avez pas manqué de me le faire savoir lors de notre première rencontre. Mes licences de science médico-légale et de criminologie sont, à présent, mes plus grandes fiertés. Adolescente, j'ai longtemps été considérée comme une moins que rien par mes camarades. J'étais la blonde destinée à faire la potiche dans des magazines comme _Playboy_.  
**_** Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.  
**_ **À l'occasion, vous ferez une petite recherche sur Internet et vous comprendrez pourquoi je me sens bien vis-à-vis de ma possession de ces deux diplômes, aussi faible soient-ils à côté des vôtres.

Payton eut un demi sourire. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et continua son discours flatteur.

_ De plus, vous êtes une très belle femme. Je—je ne suis pas homosexuelle. Je préfère prévenir que guérir, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un quiproquo. J'aime les hommes, les vrais.  
**_** Les hommes comme Booth.  
**_** Ou—NON! Non, je ne suis en aucun cas amoureuse de lui.  
**_** Lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que vous, vous devenez subitement plus nerveuse, votre respiration s'accélère et vous ne tenez absolument plus en place. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une simple attirance sexuelle.  
**_ **Je suis—je suis assez libérée à ce sujet mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon pou—pour les possibles affaires que nous pourrions partagés dans le—dans le futur de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec vous. Je veux dire que n—no—nous ne sommes pas très proches et euh... C'est gênant.  
**_** Très bien. Vous pouvez encore remonter, vous savez.  
**_** Vous voulez rire? Non. Je... Non. Il porte quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur, ça crève les yeux.  
_ Ah oui? C'est étrange, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.  
**_** Sans rire? Vous ne voyez absolument pas de qui je parle?  
**_** Angela? Camille? Son ex Rebecca?  
**_** Sans vouloir vous vexez, vous êtes complètement à la ramasse. Personne n'a été aussi proche de vous que cette personne.  
**_ **Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parler.

Payton se leva et s'étira. Temperance était un véritable numéro à elle toute seule. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas remarquer que cette femme dont Payton parlait n'était autre qu'elle-même? Non, en fait, Seeley et Temperance étaient à eux deux les personnes les plus aveugles dans cette histoire. Ils étaient sans doute les seuls à ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié. Ils se respectaient, ils avaient entièrement confiance l'un en l'autre et s'aimaient à en crever. Payton salua Temperance et commença à s'éloigner. L'anthropologue judiciaire baissa la tête et contempla le trottoir avec une concentration extrême. Elle se leva et courut vers la jeune fliquesse aux cheveux dorés. Dans sa tête raisonnaient les dires de sa meilleure amie, Angela Montenegro. Il fallait qu'elle se montre plus gentille envers la blonde. Elle lui attrapa le bras ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de sa partenaire du jour. Elle lui proposa d'aller boire un verre au bar du coin. Payton accepta avec joie, ravie que Temperance fasse le premier pas vers elle.

Montées à bord de l'automobile de l'Agent Perotta, les deux femmes se rendirent ainsi dans un petit bar sympathique à quelques kilomètres de l'immeuble de Seeley dans lequel elles n'avaient jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, laissèrent promener leurs yeux un peu partout et s'assirent au bar. La décoration était sympathique, l'ambiance relaxante et idéale pour ce qu'elles comptaient faire. Toutes deux commandèrent une _vodka on the rocks_. Temperance, qui aimait prendre des risques, préféra la boire pure tandis que la blonde choisit d'accompagner la liqueur d'un arôme fruité. Elles restèrent longuement à se contempler dans le blanc des yeux comme si elles arrivaient à communiquer de la sorte. Temperance trouvait cela affreusement débile, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait pris la sage décision de briser le silence, une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

_ Pourrais-je savoir comment est-ce possible que vous sachiez que See—Booth porte une femme dans son cœur et que moi, sa partenaire depuis presque quatre ans, ne le découvre seulement grâce à vos dires?  
**_** Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Il faudrait demander au docteur Sweets!  
**_** Sweets est doué mais ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne comprend rien à notre partenariat et d'ailleurs personne n'y comprend rien.  
**_**Même vous.

En une fraction de seconde, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Temperance venait d'avoir une illumination. Elle comprenait enfin à quoi Payton faisait allusion. Elle se mit soudain sur la défensive.

_ Attendez une minute, je crois que je viens de comprendre. Non, non, non, non, non. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout Agent Perotta, je ne suis pas cette femme dont vous parlez. Croyez moi, Booth est bien loin d'être amoureux de moi. Nous sommes complètements différents. Nous sommes amis, un point c'est tout. Lorsque notre binôme s'est formé, il a posé des limites... Des limites qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas franchir. Nous y tenons tous les deux pour rester dans un cadre des plus professionnels afin de sauvegarder l'efficacité de notre partenariat. Il n'y a strictement rien d'autre qu'un lien professionnel et amical entre lui et moi.  
**_** Foutaises!

Temperance lui lança un regard glacial.

_ Très bien, reprit Payton, si vous croyez dur comme fer que ce lien qu'il y a entre Booth et vous n'est autre que professionnel, prouvez-le.

Elle lança un regard plein de défi à l'anthropologue qui préféra s'engouffrer dans un profond silence.

_ Écoutez, je suis peut-être blonde mais je suis bien loin d'être l'incarnation de la blonde pulpeuse et ayant un QI ne dépassant pas les trente... Et j'ai une licence. Enfin deux. Alors, malgré le fait que je ne possède pas de doctorat, je crois que je suis suffisamment douée dans les relations humaines pour vous faire part de mes constatations...

Temperance semblait plus intéressée par ce qu'il se passait dans le fond de son verre que par le raisonnement de la jeune fliquesse. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire circuler deux des glaçons de manière circulaire. C'était idiot mais terriblement divertissant. En réalité, Payton lui avait posé une colle: elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle pouvait répliquer durant le combat qu'avait engagé celle qu'elle surnommait Double P en secret. Comment pouvait-elle prouver à l'Agent Perotta qu'elle ne ressentait pas le moindre sentiment différent de l'amitié envers Seeley? Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de baisser les armes. Baisser les armes parce que Payton avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle fit signe à la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés de commencer à lui exposer clairement son raisonnement. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

_ Vous êtes une femme et c'est un homme... Attention, je ne suis pas en train d'insinuer que l'amitié homme/femme ne peut exister.  
**_** Ce que vous dîtes est uniquement fondé sur le principe naturel de reproduction. Il est normal qu'un homme et une femme soient attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est un des principes de notre espèce.  
**_ **Très bien... Je vous préviens, ne me coupez pas même si vous êtes en total désaccord avec moi. Imaginez que nous sommes à un examen. Je compose tranquillement et, une fois que j'ai terminé, vous pouvez me poser vos questions.

Elle but son verre d'une traite avant d'exposer son point de vue.

_ Booth et vous formez une équipe de choc. Vous êtes constamment ensemble, même en dehors des enquêtes. Vous avez eu du mal à m'accepter pour la seule et unique raison que je représentais une menace pour votre partenariat. Il essaye constamment de vous protéger contre un mal invisible aux yeux des autres. Lorsqu'il était sous traitement, il m'a parlé de votre chevelure soyeuse et votre peau douce... Docteur Brennan, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ça. Son cœur se consume d'amour pour vous. Je... Je suis très... Très attirée par lui. Je l'avoue. C'est tout à fait mon type. J'ai essayé de le... Le draguer mais euh... Il n'a même pas relevé mon petit manège. Vous, par contre, oui. Et cela représente beaucoup.  
**_** Le docteur Sweets aussi. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ressent une quelconque attirance pour vous. Ni pour Booth d'ailleurs.  
**_** Qu'est-ce que je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure?  
**_** Je n'ai pas écouté, désolé.  
**_** S'il vous plaît, laissez moi continuer.

L'Agent Perotta s'apprêtait à commander un second verre de boisson alcoolisée mais Temperance l'en empêcha. Les deux femmes se contentèrent de demander une bouteille d'eau pétillante pour chacune.

_ Je disais?, déclara Payton.  
**_** « Et cela représente beaucoup. »  
**_** Oui donc euh... Je ne suis pas très douée en psychologie mais j'ai quand même une bonne base dans ce domaine. Si vous avez relevé mon petit jeu, c'est uniquement parce que cela vous a fortement déplu. Écoutez, je vous connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que votre dernière relation amoureuse ne date pas d'hier. C'est comme s—si implicitement vous laissez une place libre dans votre cœur.  
_ Et pourquoi cette place serait forcément réservée à Booth? Il y a des milliers d'hommes sur cette terre! Il est scientifiquement impossible que le concept d'âme sœur soit réalisable, nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux pour cela.

Le visage de Payton se fendit en un sourire narquois.  
**  
_** Je n'ai jamais parlé d'âme sœur...

Temperance baissa les yeux.

_ Aïe, en plein dans le mille. Je crois que vous venez de vous trahir.  
**_** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
**_** Oui mais vous l'avez dit. Vous savez à quoi renvoient les lapsus?  
**_** Je pense le savoir mieux que vous.  
**_** Et bien votre inconscient vient de vous piéger.  
**_**Admettons que tout cela soit vrai, pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendu chez Booth ce soir si ce n'est dans l'espoir de le conquérir?  
_ Hey, c'est moi qui pose les questions!  
**_**Très bien « Agent Perotta ».

Temperance décida que finalement, il était peut-être bon pour elles deux de reprendre un verre de vodka. Payton fut amusée par la situation: Temperance venait de céder aux recommandations qu'elle avait elle-même fixé. Comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Comme si elle voulait ne pas dire les choses qu'elle allait prochainement finir par dévoiler en étant elle-même.

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que mon lapsus linguae vient faire dans votre raisonnement. Admettons que vous avez raison, que Booth est bel et bien amoureux de moi, qu'est-ce mes paroles ont à faire là-dedans?  
**_** Tout, justement. Booth n'est pas le seul à—à ressentir un sentiment supérieur à une simple attirance.

Elle fut prise d'une subite montée d'énergie, ce qui eut le donc de surprendre Temperance.

_ Avouez-le bon sang! Il ne représente pas un simple ami pour vous! N'est-il pas ce gentil flic dont vous parlez dans vos romans?  
**_** Vous avez lu mes livres?  
**_** À la minute où l'on m'a dit que j'allais travailler avec vous, j'ai foncé à la librairie pour acheter vos romans. Mais là n'est pas la question alors n'essayez pas de changer de sujet! Kathy Reichs c'est vous, pas vrai?

Temperance hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Évidemment qu'elle s'était inspirée d'elle-même pour créer le personnage de Kathy. Une femme qui, tout comme elle, était anthropologue et travaillait côte à côte avec le FBI. Elle avait une aventure avec son partenaire, Andrew qui avait beaucoup de traits caractéristiques similaires à ceux de Seeley.

_ Je suis persuadée que vous allez de suite me prendre pour une folle, murmura Payton.  
**_** Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous trouve bizarre depuis notre rencontre.  
**_** Ah... Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.  
**_** Ni mal, ni bien. Disons comme une remarque d'une partenaire éphémère... Bref, prenez-le comme vous voulez.  
**_** On dit que les écrivains laissent retranscrire implicitement leurs sentiments les plus profonds dans leurs récits. Je crois qu'en mettant Kathy et Andrew en couple, vous avez fait u—une déclaration d'amour masquée destinée à Booth.  
**_** Écoutez, je suis prête à écouter toutes les bêtises que vous raconter mais répondez juste à cette question: si vous savez tout cela, pourquoi avoir tout de même tenter votre chance avec Booth?  
**_** Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça. Je réponds et nous reviendrons à vous dans quelques instants. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai tout de même tenter ma chance? Pour la simple et unique raison que, comme vous, je suis déterminée et têtue. Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout mon possible pour l'avoir ne serait-ce que pour me dire que j'aurais donné corps et âme pour l'obtenir.  
**_** Ce n'est qu'une satisfaction personnelle pour flatter votre ego.  
**_** Merci d'arrêter de me lancer des messages subliminaux.  
**_** Je n'ai rien dit de méchant! Comme vous, j'analyse la situation.  
**_** Mouais, si vous voulez.

Temperance, qui avait terminé de boire son second verre d'alcool, déroba la liqueur sucrée des mains de Payton et s'apprêta à la boire cul sec. La blonde fronça les sourcils visiblement irritée par ce vol prémédité. Elle se pencha alors en avant et posa son coude sur la table. Elle posa sa tête sur sa main et observa l'anthropologue avec une attention particulière. Cette dernière aspira une gorgée et, lorsque le liquide entama sa marche rapide vers sa gorge, elle grimaça. Acidité extrême. Expansion de dégoût. Remontée. Nausée. Envie de vomir. Temperance porta de justesse une petite serviette en papier à sa bouche. S'il y avait bien un fruit en ce monde qu'elle détestait, c'était bien la framboise. Le mariage de ce fruit rouge et de la vodka donnait un goût étrange à la boisson si bien qu'elle n'eut même pas le courage de finir le verre. Elle le tendit à Perotta avec un sourire plein d'embarras. Elle leva la main vers le serveur et commanda une troisième vodka on the rocks. Le barman hésita un instant. Payton lui fit signe d'y aller. Elle acceptait de prendre la responsabilité de la jeune scientifique une fois que celle-ci aurait dépassé la limite autorisée d'alcool dans le sang pour prendre le volant. Temperance tourna la tête vers l'Agent qui lui rendit son sourire précédent et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la brune aux reflets roux.

_ Si je vous embarrasse avec mes questions, dîtes le moi. Je vous promet de la fermer. Croix de bois, croix de fer: si je mens, je vais en Enfer!  
**_** Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.  
**_** En clair, je vous jure que je ne dis que la vérité.  
**_** D'accord. Merci. J—non. En fait, vous ne m'embarrassez pas du tout. Ç—ça me fait énormément de bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur au Jeffersonian Institute.  
_ Je ne suis pas tout-à-fait extérieure.  
**_** Je sais. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que j—je n'ai pas ce lien particulier que je partage avec Booth, Angela, Jack et Camille.  
**_ **J'avais parfaitement compris, je vous charriais.

Elles restèrent quelques instants immobiles à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Payton sentait que plus les minutes avançaient, plus elle touchait au but. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte Temperance de la prison de glace dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée mais aussi, et surtout, lui ôter ses œillères horribles qui l'aveuglaient de ses sentiments envers Booth.

_ J—je pense que je vais y aller, déclara Temperance.

Elle se leva de son tabouret et sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez me déposer chez moi? Je pense que je vais laisser mon automobile chez Booth pour la nuit. Je suis un petit peu...  
**_** Dans les vapes.  
**_** Non, je ne suis pas dans les vapes. Je suis parfaitement conscience de mes actes. J'ai juste un petit peu trop bu.  
**_ **Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'accepte volontiers de vous reconduire. Il n'y a vraiment aucun soucis. Vous auriez pris le volant dans cet état, je crois que je l'aurais sûrement très mal pris et je n'aurais pas hésité à vous arrêter.

À mi-chemin, Temperance força l'Agent à freiner brusquement afin de faire immédiatement demi-tour et d'aller retrouver Seeley. Sur un ton plaisantin, la blondinette lui avait fait remarqué de savourer son chili maison parce que c'était sans doute le plat pour lequel elle était le plus douée. L'anthropologue plongea dans ses pensées, peut-être était-elle en train de préparer un magnifique discours bien tissé dans son esprit. Payton, elle, était concentrée sur la route. Par moment, elle laissait quand même libre cours à son imagination: elle avait peut-être réussi la mission qu'elle s'était donnée.

Arrivées devant l'immeuble de Seeley, les deux femmes descendirent. Pendant le trajet, elles s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire croire à l'ex-sniper que c'était Perotta qui avait décidé de faire demi-tour et de passer la soirée avec lui. Ainsi, elle sonna en bas de l'immeuble afin de le prévenir de son retour. Elle salua Temperance qui la prit amicalement dans ses bras. Payton fut quelque peu surprise par la réaction de la scientifique. Cette dernière replaça certaines mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles de l'Agent afin de lui murmurer qu'elle devait précieusement garder ce moment d'affection entre elles dans sa mémoire car un écart de conduite pareil n'allait pas arriver de sitôt. Temperance courut dans les escaliers. Elle frappa à la porte de Booth. Seeley resta un moment immobile. Il était surpris. Son cœur rata un battement. Bones. Elle était là, juste devant lui, essoufflée comme si elle venait tout juste de courir un marathon tout entier. Une légère odeur d' alcool flottait dans l'air. Évidemment, Temperance Brennan ne pouvait sûrement pas être dans son état normal pour agir de la sorte. Face à la bizarrerie de la situation, il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose que sa partenaire ne comprit pas. Il était atrocement confus: il était persuadé que c'était l'Agent Payton Perotta qui revenait afin de manger du chili avec lui. Du chili qu'elle avait délicatement confectionné pour lui. Il sortit de sa béatitude et invita son amie à pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil dans le salon et proposa à son invité de faire de même. Celle-ci refusa, préférant sans doute rester les pieds cloués au sol pour avouer à Booth tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ Aujourd'hui, une personne extraordinaire m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur notre partenariat. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez. Enfouis au plus profond de moi, cachés sous des montagnes de rancœur et de dégoût envers l'espèce humaine - les vivants en particulier, doués pour me faire souffrir et cela depuis ma tendre enfance - se trouvent des sentiments profonds pour vous. Nous ne sommes pas partenaires. Pas seulement. Nous sommes bien plus que ça. Vous êtes tout pour moi. Un ami, un collègue, un homme, un modèle, un partenaire, un père de famille. Les deux fois où l'Agent Perotta vous a remplacé m'ont fait réalisé que... Je ne souhaitais que vous. Mais cela je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous avez dû le remarquer, j—je sens la vodka à plein nez. Avec Perotta, nous sommes allées dans un bar afin de discuter plus amplement de la situation embarrassante que nous avons vécu tout à l'heure. Elle m'a permis de réaliser des choses encore plus secrètes que mon attachement professionnel envers vous... Je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pitié, ne me forcez pas à aller plus loin.  
**_** Ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
**_** Je le sais bien. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour effacer c—ces sentiments interdits que j'éprouve pour vous mais plus nous passons du temps ensemble et plus cela devient une mission impossible.  
**_** S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes le. Trois mots Temperance, trois mots.  
**_** Je vous aime.


End file.
